I'll Always Remember
by rissa3
Summary: Please review so I will keep writing! This is based on the movie and book "A Walk To Remember"! Please read!!!!


Title: I'll Always Remember  
Rating: PG-13  
Author: Rissa  
  
::waves:: Hey all you fanfic readers! I have finally wrote a fanfic! I always mean to write one but I never have had any inspiration....but know I do! Since this is my first EVER fanfic, could you please review? I dont care if it's negative as long as you critique me fairly. Thanks! I appreciate it!   
  
Oh, by the way, this story is based on the book and movie by Nicholas Sparks called "A Walk To Remember". I loved the movie so I decided to chang it a little bit and have Usagi and Mamoru be the characters in it. I hope you like it!   
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or A Walk To Remember. I wish I did, but I don't, so don't sue me! =D On with the story!  
  
***I'll Always Remember***  
  
  
'Well, this is going to be fun', Chiba Mamoru thought sarcastically while sipping on a beer.  
  
Chiba Mamoru was a very popular around the small town in Japan where he lived. He was a rebel, or so he led people to believe, so naturally girls flocked to him like a homeless person to a grand Christmas feast. I didnt help that he was the most handsome man you will probably ever see. Standing around 6'1 with silky ebony hair and sapphire blue eyes, a perfectly muscular body and a air of confidence added to that, he made every girl in his small town weak with desire.   
  
Anyways, it was late, close to midnight on a clear saturday. Mamoru and a group of people he called his friends had just arrived at a place they often frequented and were awaiting the arrivel of a new guy to their school. Since he was new he was unfortunate enough to not know the stunts Mamoru's friends played on newcomers to Alexender High School. He just assumed that the people in his new school were very friendly.  
  
So there Matt was, pulling his yellow jeep into the address Mamoru had given to him the day before. He drove slowly up to the small cluster of high school students and somewhat nervously got out and walked toward them. He didn't pay attention when a couple of girls in his classes started giggling behind there hands.   
  
Mamoru stepped forward and extended his hand. "Matt! What's up? We all thought you were going to be a no-show. But here you are, right on time. Did you get lost with the directions I gave you?"  
  
"Actually, Mamoru-san, I did get lost for a second. What is this place? Some kind of quarrey? What's that tall ladder thing?" He extended his index finger, pointing to a tall, ancient radio tower.   
  
The tower didn't look sturdy at all. In fact, it leaned to the left and was rusted over completely. It gave the impression that one strong gust of wind would have it toppling over.   
  
"That, my friend, is tonight's entertainment." Chucklinkg softly, he continued," You and me are going to climb to the top and then jump from it into this charming pond right here."  
  
Matt now eyed the tower cautiously and the pond beside it. Why would anyone WANT to do that? Are they nuts? Is this what they do for fun?  
  
"Come on ,Matt. Every single one of us have jumped from that tower. It's fun. You'll like it. I promise." Mamoru said with what he hoped was a believable voice.  
  
"Okay, If all of you have done it I guess I can do it too." Under his breathe he whispered," Let's just get this over with. This is NOT good."  
  
There was a chorus of "good luck's" and "way to go's" as Mamoru and Matt made there way to the base of the spindley tower. There they stripped til they stood in only there boxers and started to climb up the rickety building.  
  
'I can't believe I'm doing this', matt thought gravely.  
  
They climbed in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until they reached the top. They both breathed a sigh of relief as they pulled themselves on top of the platfrom that layed on top of the tower.   
  
"Kami, it IS really high up here," muttered Mamoru silently. Loudly he said," Ready to jump? Don't get sick on me. On the count of three - 1,2, 3!!!!"  
  
They both started running at a fast speed, but as planned, just as they were to jump off Mamoru jumped back instead of forward and fell backward, while Matt went lunging down to the ground.  
  
Down an down he went, screaming like a banshee the whole time. He seemed to fall forever. Finally he hit the placid water, head first.  
  
The people on shore started laughing and whisteling. He actually did it! That guy had guts! Any second now, he'll come up, sputtering, choking, and cursing.   
  
Any second now.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
First chapter done! Yippee. Okay, this fic is going to be lo-ng because this was just like, 5 minutes into the movie. I'm changing alot of things, as you can tell, so don't worry if it doesnt follow the EXACT storyline. Review and tell me what you think and give me some ideas or email me at enchantingirly@yahoo.com! Thanks! 


End file.
